


snowed bound in Taco Bell

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Snowed In, Table Sex, Taco Bell, Teasing, au meme, more au's meme, sex in taco bell, smut without plot, trapped in taco bell, tumbrl meme, unexpectedly spending Christmas Eve together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the AU's meme </p>
<p>•we were both working during the holidays but got snowed in at the office au,</p>
<p>we all no what making taco's means in ouat so I went with it and wrote rumbelle Taco Bell sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowed bound in Taco Bell

it was Christmas eve,  
this was it! The end of all this holiday madness.  
rob gold was the gm of one of the few Taco Bell's that were closing early. it was 7:00 pm and they been closed for over a hour. most of the employees had gone home to enjoy the holiday with their families.  
only he and belle French had remained..  
he wasn't in a hurry to get home.  
no happy family awaited him  
at home. his son was spending the holidays with his mother.  
and he had no one other he cared to be with tonight,   
no all that awaited him home was a bottle of scotch. well, that could wait.   
he wanted to catch up on some paper work before he headed out.  
he heard some of the employees mention that it had started to snow. well it was no matter,   
he would be gone before it really came down. and poor clumsy  
miss French had to remain behind, 

she had dropped a bottle of avocado ranch dressing in the walk in cooler. and it had taken her half hour just to clean it up. then, proceed to some how spill the mop water all over the newly cleaned line floor! poor thing was a walking disaster! 

when rob gold emerged from  
the manager's office he found  
belle French staring out the glass doors watching the snow fall. 

"it's really coming down now,  
mr gold." she said. turning  
to look at him.

in the darken place with the white light behind her she looked like a angel.

"you better get going then dearie,  
I'll finish up." he said.  
and her face lit up with a small smile.

"you sure?" she ask hesitantly.

"yes." He said. nodding.

she smiled wide. "thanks! I do have  
to get going, I'm driving home for Christmas tonight.  
to visit my dad." she said hurriedly. 

"you best get going then, before you spill something else for me to clean." he teased.

she hugged him.  
"thank you mr gold."

he shook his head. "you won't be thanking me when I deduct that dressing from your paycheck!   
he said. in a teasing tone.

she laughed "no you won't!  
she replied smiling.

he stared at her in a mocked scowl. 

after she quickly gathered her things she paused at his office.   
"marry Christmas, mr gold."  
she said. with little cheer. 

"same to you miss French."  
he replied. 

she smiled at him then left.  
gold remained in the office returning to finish his paperwork. when he heard a annoying tapping sound.  
he new he should ignore it but. despite himself he went to see what was causing that annoying sound. when he came back into the front  
he saw belle French, desperately pounding on the glass doors. quickly opening the door for her she rushed back inside. 

"oh thank goodness you heard me, my car won't start. could? you give me a jump." she ask. hugging her arms shaking from the cold.

"of course! he replied hurriedly.

gold nearly slipped while walking across the slick parking lot. it had really stared to snow. after being outside for 15minutes they had to give up,   
it was freezing outside with the temperature dropping rapidly.  
and her car refused to start.  
gold escorted belle back inside. 

"I guess I won't be making my trip home tonight."  
she said. disappointed. 

"best not." he replied. have you someone to pick you up? 

"no." she shook her head.  
all my friends are out of town for Christmas." she said sadly, 

"I see..well if you would give me a moment I'll just get this place in order. and then I'll take you home"  
he said. 

"thank you mr gold, I really appreciate! it."   
she beamed at him. 

"it's no trouble miss French."  
he shrugged.

after another 15minutes had gone by when suddenly, belle called him back out to the front.

"mr gold! I think we may have some trouble leaving after all."  
she called out.

"what's that dearie."  
he said. walking toward her.

it was a white out! the snow was blanketing the whole parking lot. burying his car and making visibility very unclear, 

"I think were both trapped here for the time being." she said staring out the window.

he sighed, "it would seem so.   
well, I still have some left over cupcakes that miss Ross had made in the office. care to join me?  
he ask. gesturing toward the office.

she tilted her head. "what kind?

"vanilla I think? 

belle stuck her tongue out.  
"oh like you have a better option!  
he said. lifting his eyebrows in a teasingly mocking matter, 

she laughed. "well we are in a well stocked fast food restaurant!  
she said. teasingly.

"Really, I hadn't noticed!  
he teased back.

she giggled. "come on! mr gold,  
dot be a Scrooge. make me a taco."   
he lifted a eyebrow at that.  
"come on it's Christmas Eve,  
we should have some kind of dinner mr gold." She pleaded 

he looked at her pouting lips  
shaking his head.   
"alright miss French,  
you can have one. he raised his finger. just one! he said. seemingly giving in. 

"belle, she said. interrupting him.  
taking his hand in hers  
"mr gold, I think since we're going to be here for awhile you might as well call me by my first name."

he smiled. as he released  
his hand from her tiny  
still cold hands "if you insist."

"I do." she bit her lower lip.  
and what is your first name mr gold? she ask. staring up at him. 

"why, mr gold of course."  
he said. not quite in a playful matter.

"your not serious!  
she said exasperated. 

"you have to earn it miss French."  
he said. grinning. 

she glared. "fine! 

he turned away from her pouting lips and set about getting everything in order to make them some kind of dinner.

as the blizzard continued to rage. they stood in kitchen area indulging in over stuffed quesadillas and  
stake tacos.

belle hoisted herself to sit on top of the long metal line table. gold stared at her gleefully enjoying their   
Christmas Eve feast. he smiled, 

"what? she ask, self consciously.

he just smiled looking down at his own taco. "nothing dearie."

"you no, mr gold your not such a meanie after all." she stated. 

he looked back at her smiling face about to retort when he saw that she had a glob of sour cream on her face. he laughed.

"what!" 

"nothing clumsy."  
he teased. as he wiped the sour cream off her face with his thump.  
then while staring into her enchanting blue eyes he proceeded to put his cream covered thumb into his mouth. 

belle watched him transfix,   
self consciously licking her lips and staring into his suddenly  
very dark eyes.   
they stood a moment only staring into each other's eyes.  
then belle did the brave thing,   
she leaned down and kissed him.  
and after a second he kissed her back. taking her bottom lip in his gently nibbling her soft lips,   
belle sighed into him sliding her tongue inside his mouth. he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. belle threaded her fingers though his hair as he readjusted her knees. opening her legs to stand  
in between her thighs. belle finally pulled away to catch her breath,   
gold reach for her again. pulling her in even closer. kissing her with such urgency. Leaving her breathless and setting in her an excitement low in her belly,   
braking away from him. she pulled off her uniform shirt. smiling when she saw that look on his face.  
that dum struck look, he looked adorably fuck-able! belle reached again for him. pulling off his shirt.  
needing her closer he crush his mouth to hers.   
belle struggled to keep up with his pace, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled down  
her pants and underwear.  
belle shriek! when she felt the cold metal of the table on her bare skin. gold smiled smugly.  
"cold dearie." she nodded.  
"Let's see what I can do  
to warm you up."  
he said. as he begin kissing her neck. teasingly nipping the skin of her throat. belle winced moaning lowly,   
gold's hand moved from her neck along her chest to rest briefly on her thigh, before slipping his finger inside her. "let me in belle!  
he moaned almost growling,  
she spread her legs open to him.  
she was so wet already that she could feel it pooling on the table. belle moaned when he removed his fingers from inside her. he quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. they were both bare to each other now. gripping her thighs he pulled her closer wrapping her legs around his waist. he thrusted inside her, belle cry out! holding tightly to him to steady herself.   
"I got you belle." he moaned.   
as he pounded into her,   
banging her hard against the metal table. belle tilted her head back feeling her orgasm building,   
she dug her finger nails into his shoulders moaning loudly.  
he returned the favor bruisingly gripping her thighs as he thrusted.  
belle cry out as she came,   
breathing heavily as he continued pounding mercilessly into her.  
"gold! she cry out his name.   
on the verge of another orgasm.  
"let go, belle." he said. breathlessly,   
placing little kisses on her exposed neck thrusting. faster, harder,   
locking eyes they climaxed in unison, 

gold released belle from his tight hold. and noticed their fluids leaking down on to the kitchen table.

"well that's not very sanitary."  
he said frowning. 

belle giggled "well looks as if you have a mess to clean up, mr gold."  
she said. putting a dollop of sour cream on his nose and then  
licked it off, 

he smiled wickedly. "oh yes dearie."  
I do indeed, she bit her bottom lip. 

"rob, you can call me rob."  
he stated. no longer teasing her. 

she smiled. "ok..rob."

"you no we could be trapped here all night! she said. wrapping her arms around his neck.

he sighed "it would seem so, whatever shall we do! 

she giggled and pulled him in for another kiss,

**Author's Note:**

> I wish all my readers a  
> happy and safe New Years,  
> Xoxoxo


End file.
